Que se conocen perfectamente
by Ciryne A.T
Summary: "Me aleje de ahí con la intención de retirarme, pero antes de que diera cualquier movimiento, él ya me estaba sujetando de los hombros.-¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que tú eres Haru?- Creo, que en verdad estoy en problemas. " /AU/ 5986 [Recomendación: Antes de leer. haber leído "Somos unos desconocidos" que se encuentra en mi perfil]
1. Que se conocen perfectamente

_Hola a todos, finalmente termine de hacer un pequeño final para somos unos desconocidos, he de admitir, que no siempre tengo esos ataques artísticos, pero creo que podre escribir de ahora en adelante._

* * *

><p><em>Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No son de mi propiedad, así como esta historia es mia y esta asegurada en una de las notarias de Colombia, abstenerse de hacer plagio.<em>

_DI NO AL PLAGIO_

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Que se conocen perfectamente.<em>**

__"Y es que por más que mi cabeza quiere negarlo, por más que mi corazón trata de entenderlo, aun no puedo superar el simple hecho de que somos un par desconocidos que se conocen perfectamente."__

* * *

><p>Hoy, hace tres años, murió para mí y para todos Miura Haru, quien luego de ocho años de constante maltrato por parte de su "familia" decidió en una misión dejar de existir, para renacer bajo el nombre de Miura Aki, prima hermana de la fallecida Haru, quien extrañamente comparte las facciones de la chica, así. La única diferencia seria su cabello rojo, casi tan rojo como esos atardeceres de cada otoño.<p>

El día en que la joven decidió dejar este mundo, se entregó en cuerpo y alma a Gokudera Hayato, sin el conocimiento de este, quien era mano derecha, protector y mejor amigo, del décimo de la familia Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Quien era el amado de la joven Miura, quien también la rechazo y pisoteo por Sasagawa Kyoko, la actual señora Vongola.

Entre a la organización Vongola luego de que Gokudera supiera de mi existencia, rogándome que estuviera con ellos, como un recuerdo, como una foto, como una imagen que representara que Miura Haru, seguía con vida y a su lado.

Más el no sabía que en realidad si era así, y que Miura Haru era la misma persona que decía ser Miura Aki.

-¿Estas bien?- Escuche a mi lado una voz varonil, que sin duda alguna sabría que era de Takeshi, la única persona que luego que entro, supo y acepto la decisión que había tomado.

-Creo, estoy preocupada.- Susurre, manteniendo mi vista fija en el suelo de la mansión.

El simplemente suspiro, sentándose a mi lado, llevando sus manos a su cabeza para recostarse para luego cerrar los ojos y dedicarme una de sus tantas sonrisas despreocupadas. Ya entiendo por qué Gokudera lo llamaba el idiota del beisbol.

-Haru-chan- Susurro el, como el ánimo de hacer que me retractara de las acciones que iba a cometer en algún momento.

-No me llames así, Takeshi-kun, mi nombre es Aki, repite conmigo A-K-I.-

Él se quedó callado por unos instantes con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Eres Haru, así de simple, no siempre podrás engañarlos.-

-Pero puedo intentarlo.- Replique.

-Pero se darán cuenta. – Contraataco al final, terminando la conversación con eso, y manteniendo su vista fija al techo, empezó a tararear la misma melodía que siempre tatareaba cuando estábamos juntos en alguna misión.

De alguna manera, mi corazón sabía que tenía razón, que simplemente llegaría el momento en el cual mis mentiras se agotarían y no tendría forma de seguirlas y ellos simplemente se daría cuenta que mi nombre era Miura Haru, pero era un riesgo que iba a correr para continuar con lo que había dejado en el olvido.

* * *

><p>Me levante del suelo, dejando a un Takeshi dormido, alejándome lo más pronto posible del lugar en que nos hallábamos, dirigiéndome hacia el jardín, donde la nieve cubría graciosamente las plantas que con tan arduo esfuerzo he venido cuidando desde que llegue a la mansión nuevamente para retomar el lugar de mi difunta mitad.<p>

-Estúpida.- escuche a mi lado, logrando que fijara la vista en esa persona.

-Gokudera-San.- Salude con un asentimiento de mi cabeza siguiéndome.

Él se acercó a mí, tocando delicadamente la flor que estaba congelada, una rosa, que a pesar del frio se mantenía roja, viva, con fuerza.

-Odio el invierno.- Comento, tratando de iniciar una conversación, así fuera de momento.

-¿En verdad?-

-Si, en parte, me recuerda a mí mismo.- Dijo, para observar detenidamente como me sentaba en el frio piso de nieve.

-¿Y por qué?-

Guardo silencio unos minutos, analizando la respuesta que me daría para que así dejara de preguntarle.

-Porque luego de esta estación viene la primavera, la única que puede dominar al invierno, la única que recibe el privilegio de tener cerca al invierno, así como ella. – Susurro.

-Se refiere a Haru.- No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

- Ella era lo más parecido a la primavera para mí. – Susurro.

Me quede callada entendiendo el daño que le hacía estando ahí, actuando como Aki y no como Haru, entendí por qué siempre me dedicaba miradas asesinas con las excusa que al décimo no le gustaba mi presencia.

* * *

><p>Luego de unas horas, Gokudera se alejó de mí, argumentando que mi mala vibra lo hacía hablar de mas, lo que provoca una pelea entre los dos, en la que el termino con los ojos morados y los puños hinchados al haber golpeado tantas veces el mismo árbol.<p>

Me reí quedadamente al entrar en la mansión, espere a que todos se fueran y me encamine al comedor a ver si la cena se encontraba lista, pero simplemente me topé con Tsuna, quien tenía la mirada serena de siempre en su rostro, combinada con unos ojos llenos de inseguridad e incertidumbre que aun después de tantos años lo caracterizaban.

-Aki-chan.- Llamo el décimo jefe Vongola.

Me encamine hacia él y me senté aun lado suyo, esperando ordenes o indicaciones.

-Sé que lo que te voy a pedir dolerá, más que a ti, a él.- ¿El? ¿Acaso planeaba matar a un ser querido?- Necesito que lleves este sobre a Gokudera y quédate con el hasta que lo acabe de leer.-

- Si señor.- Dije, recibiendo el sobre y retirándome con una reverencia de la presencia de Tsuna.

* * *

><p>Luego de diez minutos, me encontraba en la habitación de Gokudera Hayato, encontrándola tal y como me la imaginaba, sin nada interesante, más que explosivos y más cosas peligrosas.<p>

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto, luego de que tocara la puerta quince veces y entrara por la fuerza.

Le entregue la carta del décimo, la tomo y la leyó frente a mí con una mirada seria, que cambio hasta que leyó la última parte, su cara paso de enojo, a una sorpresa en un santiamén. Me aleje de ahí con la intención de retirarme, pero antes de que diera cualquier movimiento, él ya me estaba sujetando de los hombros.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que tú eres Haru?

Creo, que en verdad estoy en problemas.

* * *

><p>Eso fue todo, muchas gracias por leerme, y si existen (por que siempre hay) algunos errores, déjenlo en algún Review, me ayudarían mucho a mejorar.<p>

Muchas gracias, nos leemos luego.

Cyrine A.T


	2. Así paso a peores

_**K**atekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, si así fuera, Haru sería la protagonista._

_He vuelto, si, después de mucho tiempo, porque realmente aun no tenía ganas de escribir. Al final, decidí, hacer de esta historia, una historia larga, unos cuantos capítulos, así que espero seguir la trama._

_Este capítulo está escrito desde el punto de vista de Gokudera._

* * *

><p><strong>M<strong>i respiración chocaba con la de ella, la diferencia, es que la mía era nerviosa, respiraba con lentitud, como un león frente a su presa, esperando respuesta alguna de la estática mujer que se encontraba a dos centímetros de mi rostro.

-¿Y bien? ¿No piensas responder?- Hable por fin, luego de treinta minutos de silencio prolongado en el que lo único que se escuchaba era el palpitar del corazón de la chica.

- Y-yo… H-hayato…- Murmuro entre cortado, como si fuera a llorar, pero, si ella era Aki, SU Aki, no lloraría. Ella nunca llora.

La mire a los ojos, verdes, no chocolates, no como los de Haru. Observe su cabello, largo hasta la cintura, cuyo color era un rojo intenso, no chocolate. Definitivamente ella no era Haru, lo sabía, no podía serlo. Ella estuvo en el funeral de Haru, el cuerpo de Haru estaba en el ataúd, ella misma se fue diciendo que nadie la iba a salvar.

-Habla Miura - Susurre amenazante, mirándola con rabia, con dolor.

Nada, simplemente nada. Solo guardo silencio.

-Aki-chan tenemos una misión.- Hablo el idiota del beisbol entrando a la habitación con una estúpida sonrisa, interrumpiendo la "conversación mental" que sosteníamos.

-Lárgate Yamamoto. – Gruñí.

-Me iré, pero necesito a Aki, es una misión, MUY importante.- Respondió recalcando la importancia del asunto, y con un poco de fuerza me alejo de Aki, quien tenía los ojos llorosos, pero en ningún momento había derramado una sola lágrima.

En el momento que Aki cerró la puerta, grite lo más que pude, destrozando todo lo que se encontrara a mi paso, reflexionando cada momento de lo que había sucedido. Parecía un sueño, que luego de sufrir y volver a sentir algo hacia una estúpida mujer, esta resultara siendo la misma estúpida mujer por la que lloro cuando supo su muerte.

Escuche un maullido aproximándose a mi posición. Sonreí, reconociendo a Uri acercándose lenta y cautelosamente, esperando el momento apropiado para lanzarse a mí, sin embargo me agache para poder acariciarlo levemente. El sabía lo que estaba pasando, y por esa razón no se atrevía a pelear conmigo.

-¿Y tú que crees? ¿Sera la mujer estúpida o solo imaginaciones del Decimo? – Susurre solo para nosotros dos, sabiendo que él no me respondería, pero podría desahogarme con él.

Levante a Uri en mis brazos y me acosté en mi sofá, dejándolo a el a un lado mío para que el escogiera como acomodarse. Observe la ventana un poco extrañado al ver a Aki junto a Yamamoto discutiendo de algo.

Supongo que le reclamaba él porque era tan idiota o al menos eso era lo que yo esperaba. Con ese pensamiento me quede profundamente dormido.

* * *

><p>Desperté con el sonido de la puerta al abrirse lentamente, toda mi habitación se encontraba en penumbras, únicamente iluminado por la venta en la cual se podían notar los leves destellos de la luna iluminando todo el interior. Sentí la presencia de algo, o más bien de alguien, este "ente" cerro la ventana evitando que el flujo de aire se colara en toda mi cara.<p>

-¿Hayato?- Pregunto con suavidad, casi susurrando, esperando así poder despertarme.

-¿Hayato?- Volvió a preguntar un poco más alto, pero aun así me negué a abrir los ojos. –Yo…Solo quiero que me perdones. No, necesito que me perdones por el daño que te estoy causando. No sabía lo que hacía, no tenía idea de en algún momento las cosas llegaran a este punto por mi pequeña venganza. – Termino de hablar, sollozando al final de su breve discurso improvisado.

Abrí los ojos, sorprendido ante las palabras, y los abrí aún más al ver quien era la persona que me había hablado.

-Haru.- Su nombre. El nombre que se escapaba de mis labios todas las noches.

-Hola Hayato… M-me alegra verte. – Susurro, un poco llorosa, acercándose lentamente a mí.

Dios, tuve que contener la respiración al tenerla tan cerca. Su aroma era el mismo, un leve toque de flores mezcladas con tierra como si hubiera trabajado en ella. Su cabello castaño, a diferencia de cuando la conocí, estaba corto, sobre sus hombros, su piel era la misma, nevada, como muñeca de porcelana, con unas cuantas quemadas, pero aun así hermosa. Sus ojos, trasmitían el mismo amor, la misma calidez de cuando nos conocimos, aun eran chocolate, un hermoso chocolate que me trasmitía cariño. Sus labios, morados por el frio, se encontraban entre abiertos, invitándome a besarla.

Sacudí mi cabeza, para detallar que tenía un vestido negro, ceñido, algo revelador, se ajustaba en el busto hasta la cintura y luego caía como una toga, graciosamente abierta a un lado, justo en el inicio de su pierna.

-¿Q-que haces a-aquí? - La abrace con fuerza, deseando fundirme con ella para no dejarla ir.

-Vine a verte. –

-¡Pero estabas muerta! –

-A veces… Solo debes esperar hasta el mejor momento para volver.- Susurro apoyando sus manos en mi espalda para luego darme un beso suave en la mejilla.

Me separe un poco de ella, y dirigí mi vista al sofá en donde aún se encontraba Uri durmiendo. Observe la hora el reloj digital de mi cómoda y volví la vista a ella. Tenía frió, tiritaba, lo sentía se estaba congelando con ese vestido.

-Ven.- La atraje hacia mí, arropándola con una manta que tenía por el suelo, la cual levante con los pies, me acosté en el sofá con ella en mis brazos, y dormí.

Dormí como no había dormido en dos años. Ella en mis brazos, y yo con una sonrisa.

Algo que hace mucho tiempo había perdido.

* * *

><p>-¡Gokudera! – Grito el décimo, dando un portazo para entrar en mi cuarto.<p>

-¿Decimo? – Pregunte preocupado, gracias al cielo estaba vestido. Mire hacia todos lados localizando a Haru, pero no había rastros de ella.

-Aki desapareció. –

Y así fue como mi mañana había pasado de mal a peor.

-¿Esta seguro? – Intente mantener el control.

-Totalmente. Además hay otra cosa. –

-¿Qué? – Pregunte.

-Hay una peluca roja y cabello castaño en su cuarto.- Dijo dando media vuelta para salir.

Y pasamos de peor a tener un día del asco.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡G<strong>racias por leer! En el próximo capítulo explicare muchas cosas, por realmente harán falta, así que serán especies de flashes de Haru y Gokudera._

_Nos leemos luego. Por favor, dejen reviews (Un review es una galletita para mi corazón)_


End file.
